Comfort
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: "You don't have to be blood related to be family." Ezio/Mother! Reader VERY SAD! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Comfort

**A/N- Yes I know Ezio already has a Mother. I'm not even going to say how this happened, but just roll with it.**

 **Translations-**

 **1\. Grazie Madre- Thank you Mother**

 **2\. Un Po Difficule- A Little Difficult**

 **3\. Il Mio Bambino- My Child**

 **4\. Va Bene- Okay**

 **5\. Firenze and Venezia- Florence and Venice**

 **6\. Giovane Uno- Young One**

 **7\. Dio mio- My God**

 **8.** **Mi Dispiace Tanto- I'm So Sorry**

 **9\. Ti Prego Perdonami- Please Forgive Me**

 **10\. Ti vogilo bene, figlio mio. Guarderò te da sopra, vi guiderà nei vostri momenti più bui, e comfort quando si è rattristato- I love you, my son. I'll watch you from above, guide you in your darkest moments, and comfort you when you are sad**

 **11\. Ti amo, madre. Lasciate che la vostra anima bella, riposare in pace- I love you Mother. Let your beautiful soul, rest in peace**

 **(f/n)- Father's Name  
(y/n)- Your Name  
(e/c)- Eye Color  
(f/c)- Favorite Color  
(f/f)- Favorite Flower**

 **EXTREME FEELZ ROLLARCOASTER UP AHEAD, GRAB YER TISSUES AND HANG ON TIGHT!**

* * *

 _ ***1459***_

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _A little walk did everyone good, and I planned to do that. What I didn't plan was the rain that drenched me to the bone, I had not been the least prepared for today. The unexpected rain brought more sadness and remorse, as it always had for the say rain symbolizes the tears of a god, something bad or tragic will probably happen. Some find joy in the rain, going as far to dance in it! But, seeing as the rain mixed with my tears, my day hasn't been good. First, reaching the time in his life, my father, (f/n), had passed away in Roma (Rome). He was to assassinate Rodrigo Borgia, a target known very well to the Assassins. A messenger had told me that. Next, my mother had left to retrieve his body without saying goodbye. Leaving me with my skills, and the house to look over. Third, the rain. It made the (f/c) dress stick to me, which will probably leave me with a cold in the morning. Lastly, no one in Firenze would've thought to expect. I was calmly walking back home, using trees to help hide me from the rain. My house not too far in the distance. A smile itched its way to my face, lifting my dress a few inches off the ground, I ran to the front door, nearly tripping over a box as I opened the door. A loud cry was heard from under me. I froze instantly, looking down at my feet. The box moved a little, the flaps inwards, to protect what was inside. I shot down and towered over the box, opening the flaps. Gasping loudly, my eyes met with golden ones. The blue blanket wrapped around the child's body, it's arms shooting out trying to find warmth. Deciding it was a boy, I picked him up from the uncomfortable box, making sure he wasn't being rain on. I looked around, seeing only darkness and rain, I stepped inside to the warmth of my house. The child clenched my wet dress, sobbing harshly onto my left shoulder. I patted his back, muttering a mixture of 'shh-it's okay-don't cry-I'm here'. The baby quieted down, only sniffles and little cries remained. I lit a lantern and walked upstairs into my room. Gently laying the baby on the covers, I peeled the dress off my body and put on my nightgown, watching the baby closely as I changed. Whimpers and coos escaped from him as I made my way back over. A piece of paper caught my attention. I read it aloud. "My name is Ezio Auditore, please take care of me. I wanna grow up big and strong like my new family." Tears of my own started to escape my eyes as I looked at the quiet child. Testing Ezio Auditore on my lips. His light brown eyes locked with my (e/c). Taking him into my arms, I sat on the edge of my bed, rocking him gently. "I'll take care of you Ezio. I pray that your old family will come to this house later and explain why they leave you with me." Watching as he inched closer into me and clench my gown, I sung to myself, relaxing the both of us I hoped. My eyelids slid shut as I leaned against the headboard. The rain fading away as I fell into the darkness's embrace._

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

 _ ***1470***_

My mother had not been too happy once she had gotten home weeks later. She immediately told me to get rid of Ezio, fearing he would get in the way of my Assassin work. That, I couldn't do. So, what did I do? I had packed up while she was running errands. Leaving the note his parents left and the dresses that I didn't need behind, I had gone out to the San Giovanni district. Using the money I had, I bought a house, raising Ezio there. He had grown up to be a lazy kid, but an attractive kid that women and little girls commented him on daily. I probably had spoiled him when he was younger, relying on me for the littlest things. That needed to end, so, at the age of 11. I had begun his Assassin training. First with fist fighting since I didn't want him to impale his ring finger with the hidden blades like I had. Monthly, I had changed Assassin techniques. His fist fighting went to sword fighting, which he seemed a tad bit more comfortable with, then to the hidden blades where he didn't impale himself. (Yay!) This went on for nearly a year, it stopped when I had received a letter from the Auditore Family, which surprised me greatly. They told me to bring Ezio along to dine with them. He was excited once he found out, grinning that cheeky smile of his before dashing upstairs to find something fancy to wear. They wanted me to do a mission while they talked to him. I had wrote back, saying he was far too young to know what was in store for him, but, after I had sent the letter. I realized I must've been impatient when it came to his training. But, at least now he knows how to defend himself if something happens.

"Mother?" I looked up from the hidden blade I had broke while assassinating one of my targets. Seeing Ezio in the doorway, white, long sleeved, baggy shirt, a sleeveless blazer on his person, a pair of trousers fit comfortably on his legs, to put the cherry on the top, dress shoes, perhaps the only fancy pair of shoes he could find in his closet. I smiled at his outfit, beckoning him over with a wave of my hand.

"Yes Ezio?" Once a couple inches away, he climbed into my lap. He observed my hands as I worked on fixing the blade, suspicion creeped into my mind at his silence. It was killing me inside. "Are you nervous?" He sighed softly and looked up at me.

"You said they were a rich family. Do you think we will meet to their standards?" He lowered his eyebrows slightly, a wave of sadness spread throughout my body at the look in his eyes. I kissed his forehead and slid the blade back into place.

"Have faith Ezio. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Maybe they'll have kids around your age to play around with." A wide grin spread to his face, nodding. "If you feel uncomfortable. Just come back to me, and we'll be on our way."

" _Grazie Madre_." He kissed my cheek, grabbing my hand and dragging me out after I put on my hidden blades. After helping me pick out a dress, we were on our way. Passing some guards along the way, they watched as we passed by. I almost said something, but Ezio had tugged on my hand, complaining I was walking too slow. I stuck my tongue out and kept walking slow. "Madre!" He pouted up at me. A giggle escaped my lips, letting him half drag me the rest of the way. Showing up at the steps to the Auditore 'Mansion'. I turned to Ezio who was now busy plucking some (f/f) flowers from a nearby tree. I pretended to not look, but when he returned, I felt the stem of (f/f) slide between my earlobe and hair. Looking down at the beaming Ezio, I thanked him and patted his neat hair. Like he always does, he had put it into a low ponytail with a red ribbon holding it. Walking inside, we were greeted with open arms. Giovanni Auditore greeted us both with a hug, a kiss to the back of my hand and a firm handshake to Ezio, who was still beaming. With his never ending smile, the house seemed to light up even more. Taking a quick glance around the house, we were both led to Giovanni's office where we both took a seat.

"Now, we are all here." Giovanni smiled down at me. "I am sure you have trained him properly."

I nodded. "Yes. He knows how to wield a sword, use his hidden blades, and properly fist fight. Altaïr has been a great influence on him." Ezio looked at me when I mentioned the great Assassin, Altaïr. Swinging his legs back and forth, he traced the design on the chair. "I had to limit the new designs on the hidden blades, fearing he will be harmed at a young age as I was." Nodding, Giovanni took a seat. "Also, he has been gifted with Eagle Sense, Mister Auditore. Up until the age of 4, his eyes had remained golden. No sooner than that, he had perfected it."

Giovanni's eyebrows raised, than he smiled, looking at Ezio. "How are you fairing, Ezio?"

"It's _un po difficile_ , Mister Auditore. Mother said I would get used to it in time, and I have, sorta." He looked at me, eyes pleading. He's really nervous, I can tell. "But, she always told me if I wanted to, I would've just quit and continue with the skills I have learned."

"And did you?" Giovanni leaned forward, making Ezio sink further into the chair.

"N-No, sir. I made it this far, why stop now?" It was silent for a few minutes, save the occasional footsteps outside the room.

"Are you suggesting he goes on a mission?" Giovanni's eyes sharply looked into mine.

"No, (y/n). I was suggesting-" A banging on the door interrupted Giovanni's explanation.

"Father! Father! Dinner's ready!" A bubbly voice called out to Giovanni, a giggle soon turning into a laugh. Must be his daughter. Giovanni stood up.

"We'll continue this after dinner. Meet me by the Doctor's shop." After he had left the room, Ezio looked up at me. I kissed his forehead, pulling him close. Nothing was said as we walked to the dining room. Ezio had taken a hold of my sleeve, looking around the place.

"Do you think I will go on a mission?" He asked when we reached the double doors.

"Not without me." I playfully pushed him to the side. He laughed, almost tripping. I chuckled, opening the doors to reveal a banquet. I had taken the chair closer to Giovanni so Ezio could chat with his two sons and daughter. Talking to Maria and Giovanni about his Assassin training. Aside from the occasional meatball or piece of bread leaving my plate, by Ezio and his "holy" fork, the banquet was quite fun. Ezio has gotten along with his suppose 'siblings'. Only eating a bit, I pushed my plate aside, excusing myself from the table. I had walked to a private place, taking off my dress and letting my Assassin robes show. My hidden blades fixed and working, sword on my left hip tapped my knee as I walked near the Doctor's stand, waiting under the same tree Ezio picked my favorite flowers from. I touched the flower, smiling when it fluttered against my touch. A while later after I left, I got impatient waiting for Giovanni, so I bought some poison and medicine from the Doctor, and dyed my robes (f/c) at the tailor. Once I got back, I could see Ezio sitting at the spot I was standing, he was looking down, plucking (f/f) and roses off the ground and making a flower crown out of it. I couldn't see his face, his now messy hair covering it. I looked around, seeing no sign of Giovanni or Maria, I walked over to him. My hidden blades unsheathing once I heard a sniff escape him. Sitting next to Ezio, I leaned back against the tree. Once Ezio had leaned against my arm, I wrapped it around his shoulders, leaning my head against his. After watching the people pass and look at me weird, I started to pluck roses and (f/f) from the ground, with the help of my hidden blade of course. Very soon before me, Ezio had finished his flower crown. He gripped the back of my hood and pulled it down, placing the crown on top of my head. He never smiled while doing it, like he always would. "They told you-" He instantly nodded, burying his head into the crook of my neck. I felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ezio-"

"They said they wanted to take me back. A-After almost 11 years." He sniffed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Do you think, if I go with them..." He stopped his sentence entirely, leaving me to start my own.

"You know I would always want you to be happy, _il mio bambino."_ I set the flower crown aside. "Yes, Ezio, I'm not your blood related mother, yes, your parents abandoned you at my front doorstep, yes, your whole life was practically a lie." Sighing, I sat him in front of me, his tear striked face looking up into mine. "But, as I raised you like you was my own kin, never once did I think of you not being family. Listen." I scooted closer to him until our noses were almost touching. "The Assassins, the beings who bring freedom all over the world?" He nodded. "We were always taught that we were brothers and sisters as a family would put it. Even if we weren't blood related, looked the same, or acted the same really, we all considered each other family. Make sense?" He looked down for a moment, before nodding.

"You don't have to be blood related to be family." He whispered. I ruffled his hair and started on my flower crown again.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, bambino." After I had finished, I rested the crown on his head. "So, if you do stay with them?" He looked up, more tears streaming down his face. (God, I'm about to cry.) "Just remember, I'll always be with you, whether right next to you, or in your heart. Remember what I have taught you, and remember." I smiled. "Even if you stay with your real family. I'll always love you like you were my own." Ezio nodded, wiping his tears away. I pecked his nose.

" _Va bene, Madre._ I'll always remember you."

* * *

 ***1499***

Ever since Ezio had packed his things and left to live with his old family. I had been incredibly lonely, my interests in marriage were not that great, interests in children were, but they wouldn't replace the love I had for Ezio. I know he had grown into a brave young man. A flirt with the ladies, but a great Assassin. He has assassinated The Pazzi, the grand group of Templars, setting Firenze free from their clutches. News like that always spread a smile to my face, knowing I had raised him well for my first try at being a mother. But alas, he never visited since he was gone. My mother had come by once, only to hug me and cry. She told me about the wonderful things Ezio had done, saying he was quite like father when he was alive. I had told her that he was my boy. She never doubted it either, telling me sorry multiple times for the way she had been 40 years ago. She had left after giving me another sorry and a kiss on the forehead before walking home, knowing I would never see her again. I had walked back into Ezio's old room that night, just sitting on his bed, looking around like I would do after he had faded into his dreams. Considering me in my old age as a 52 year old woman, I could still walk correctly when my Mother could not. But, the sadness in my heart made it harder to stand, knowing that Ezio had probably forgotten about me. I still wear my Assassin robes, hidden blade discarded in my room and sword under my bed. I stood up from the bed, walking out of his room and into my room with tears in my eyes. My dark room, filled with much sadness made my heart break more. I sighed, closing the door.

" _Giovane uno_ , I know you are there." A short gasp came from the corner of my room, where a girl with black robes stepped out, her eyes glistened with confusion and hatred, something I used to see in the Templar's eyes. "And I know you are here to avenge your Mother." I remember. Her mother was one of my targets before Ezio had come into my life. Her mother, as I am now, knew death was coming, and accepted fate as it was.

"H-How-" I held my hand up, silencing her.

"Your Mother knew she was one of my targets, as I know I am one of yours. We both share the same care for our children, she cared for you, that's why she sent you to run a lot of errands. I care about my son, Ezio, who will not be coming back in a long, long time." I sighed, looking deep into her eyes. "If you wish to kill me, I will not try to run." I rested my arms at my sides. "Once the deed is done, and you are gone, please, for my last dying wish-" She stepped towards me, knife at the ready. "Ezio, he was not my son, but our relationship was that of a Mother-Son. He should be in Venezia right now. Tell him I love him, and never forgot about him." With tears in both of our eyes, the girl nodded. "You're a sweet girl, Emanuela. I wish things wouldn't have turned out like this."

"I do too." Her knife entered near my left hip, a groan escaped my lips, blood pouring out and soaking the white robes I had grown to love in all my years. The girl released a few tears, before digging it deeper, then taking the knife out. " _Riposa in Pace_." She cradled my head, laying me down on to the floor. My tears started to roll down my cheeks, smiling at the girl. She sighed, before a blur of silver entered the back of her head. She gasped loudly, her eyes wide and scared. Collasping right next to me, her breaths started to slow, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "A-ahh... hah..." Not moving a single bit. I was picked up, coming face to face with my bambino. Ezio.

"M-Mother...?" A tear descended down his cheek, if it wasn't for the pain in my hip, I would've taken in how much he's grown. A loose smile momentarily spread across my lips, before I blacked out. "MOTHER!" He screamed.

* * *

When I had come to, I could hear only. " _Dio mio._ " Sniff. " _Mi dispiace tanto madre._ " Sniff. " _Ti prego perdonami..._ " My ears strained at the sobbing, why is such a beautiful voice crying? A harsh pain was in my side, where blood poured out. I started to cough violently, turning my head to spit out the blood that came up.

"Ezio." I muttered. The being jumped, before patting my hand.

"It's me Madre. I'm here. Open your eyes." I did, slowly but surely. I released a few tears at the sight of his tear striked face, the same one that hugged and kissed me on the cheek goodbye all those years ago. His hood was down, that same hair pulled back into a messy, low bun. His light brown eyes were a sight I thought I would never see again. He grasped my hand and brought it up to his cheek, my thumb traced the scar on his lips, before patting it.

"My _bambino._ " I whispered, a sad smile inching its way to my face. A gasp left my lips as the pain grew worse. He clenched my hand, an arm wrapping around my back and pulling me up to lay in his lap. "I'm proud of you, Ezio. You have freed Venezia and Firenze." A tears escaped his eyes, and he nodded.

"I did..." He nodded once more, a few more tears escaped his beautiful eyes. "I did Mother, thanks to you." He kissed my forehead, I remembered the last memory I shared with him. ' _Va bene, Madre. I'll always remember you'._

"Ezio. You... Forgot about me?" His eyes went wide, shaking his head frantically.

"No, no, Mother." He gulped. "I could never..." I nodded, more blood pouring out of the wound.

"Ezio." He sniffed, pulling me in closer. "Please, look in your room. The flower crown you have made for me. Get it." He nodded and laid me on the bed, running out the room. He returned moments later with the now dead and withered flower crown gripped in his hands, it's still neatly made, never once did a petal fall off. I smiled as I leaned against the headboard, he gently placed it on my head, then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You're still as beautiful as ever Mother. I couldn't have asked for a better one." I smiled, holding his hand tightly. Reaching down, he had another flower crown, withered, dead, like mine. He placed it on his head.

"You kept the one I made?" He smiled and nodded.

"The last, precious memory you gave to me." I took a deep breath, my breaths coming in slower. He must've noticed, because he held my hand tightly. "Madre, please don't go... We can still race, and- and push guards off the rooftops, and make flower crowns together." A chuckle escaped my lips, despite the pain that grew oh so, very worse.

"Don't deny it, Ezio. My time is now here..." He shook his head, grasping my other hand, putting them on his cheeks. I pinched them gently. "I couldn't have asked for a better way to die, Ezio. My pleads to God have come true, he has brought you to me. The last face I would ever want to see, was yours." His shoulders shook roughly, his eyes closing tightly as a waterfall of tears escaped his eyes.

"Mother." I leaned over and kissed his forehead, leaning mine against his.

" _Ti vogilo bene, figlio mio. Guarderò te da sopra, vi guiderà nei vostri momenti più bui, e comfort quando si è rattristato_." He cried even more, eyes trying to find comfort in mine. "Before I leave from this world, my son. Promise me you will find true love, have a family, and share the memories we both have had together." He nodded, a whimper escaping his lips.

"I-I will." Gulping, he hugged me tightly as I started to fade. "Y-you are not my real mother, (Y/N). But, you have always been in my eyes." He laid me down, I weakly looked into his eyes as he kissed my forehead again. Once he had leaned back, he whispered. " _Ti amo, madre. Lasciate che la vostra anima bella, riposare in pace_."

* * *

 **A/N: GOD I'M ABOUT TO CRY! THIS WAS SO SAD TO WRITE! TEARS ARE LITERALLY SHOWING IN MY EYES! I CHANGED MY SONGS TO LISTEN TO SAD MUSIC AND- OH MY GOD! I NEED A TISSUE!**


	2. The End of an Era

**A/N- I know I said I was done with this story, but I've decided I would continue. Takes place after Revelations.**

 **(UPDATE) 10-13- Made a few changes. Don't mind me. :P**

* * *

 ** _Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad-1165-1257  
_** ** _Altaïr- Arabic for 'The Bird'  
Ibn-La'Ahad- 'Son of None'_**

 ** _"I long for the day when men turn away from invisible monsters and once more embrace a more rational view of the world. But these new religions are so convenient-and promise such terrible punishment should one object them-I worry that fear shall keep us stuck to what is surely the greatest lie every told."_**

 ** _Ezio Auditore da Firenze- 1459-1524  
Ezio- Greek for 'Eagle'  
Auditore- 'Listener'_**

 ** _"To say that 'Nothing Is True', is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that 'Everything Is Permitted', is to understand that we are the architects of our own actions, and that we must live with our actions, whether glorious or tragic."_**

 _ **Animus 2.0**_

 _ **Analyzing** **data...**_

 _ **Data Complete.**_

 _ **Ezio Auditore da Firenze Timeline**_

 _ **Palazzo Auditore,**_ _ **San Giovanni District,**_ _ **Florence, Italy**_

 _ **1524**_

 _ **Day of Death**_

The rain poured hard over the city of Firenze, pelting the citizens with its wrath. Many took shelter in their homes, others kept food stands up with a clothed roof over their heads. Ezio Auditore walked the streets of his birth town with bouquet a (f/f) flower clenched in his hands. He took in a huge gulp of air, scratching his now grown and dark gray beard. Tears streamed down his face, bottom lip quivering. He looked up at his old home. Palazzo Auditore. Now empty apart from the occasional dogs and cat sleeping in the darkest corners, not a single person dared to enter. Ever since 1476, no one took a second glance at the Palazzo, fearing the gruesome Assassin will come after them. Ezio sighed lowly, looking past the mansion at the tree standing a few meters past it. He put his head down, walking towards the tree.

 _I'll always be with you_

The sudden memory made the retired Assassin cringe. His eyes looking around him, seeing he wasn't followed, his eyes cast downwards. Looking over every detail he remembered. The headstone of (Y/N) (L/N), his dead mother. All the flowers he had placed many years before were still there, some withered, some stayed full grown, others were feet away from the grave. He kneeled down. Placing the (f/c) flowers near the headstone, pulling his hood down. He hesitantly pressed his hand against the stone, wiping the dust off it. "Madre... It's been 21 years since you have passed from this world. Over 40 years since I left the safety of your- OUR, home, to the Palazzo Auditore." He paused, gulping thickly. "I had told them... I told my two beautiful children of all the times I shared with you. From using my Eagle vision, to learning how to make flower crowns, to that cooking accident, to my training. I have yet to tell them about our last memory by this tree, saving it for another time. I have defeated all my enemies, now at peace. You've always said, 'Evil doesn't die.' I fear that it is true, but not for Italy, Istanbul, and Masyaf. For now, they have been set free from the Templars. I have retired from being mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, Lodovico Ariosto, is now in charge. You have told me you'll always watch me from above, bringing me luck. Indeed you have, Madre... Indeed." His arms wrapped around the stone, leaning his head on top of it.

From afar, under a umbrella, Ezio's wife, Sophia, watched as sobs wretched his body. She has also heard stories of his Mother, (Y/N), he rarely told the sad memories he has of her, always sharing the cute and good ones. She hardly knows of her death, but she knows it's a burden Ezio carries. Clenching the umbrella softly, she made her way over to her broken down husband. Her eyes teared up at the sight, wiping them before they tried to escape her sparkling eyes. She had also knelt down, pulling her husband close. His arms wrapped around Sophia's back, laying his head on her shoulder, his hand running through her orange locks. Apart from words of comfort from his wife, Ezio rarely heard anything, only the rain still pouring and wind blowing harshly. His brown eyes darted back to the headstone, once more reading the words carved into it. As his eyes scanned the stone, he wiped the tears away, muttering words in Italian. " _Amore,_ I don't b-believe..." He paused, looking down at the flowers. "I have told you what happened with my Mother." Sophia let him rest his head on her lap, running a hand through his hair. Sophia had asked him questions, getting answers that were beautifully descripted. A sad smile showed on his face when he asked if he could describe her personality. "She had a personality that could light up a dark room, eyes shining when the topic of her Father or the Assassins were mentioned. Her tone was bubbly, happy-go-lucky, like she wanted to be happy all her life. We knew that wasn't possible with the war between the Assassin's and Templar's as it was. That didn't stop her from making me happy everyday." He sighed, the rain starting to fade out.

 _Are you suggesting he goes on a mission?_

 _Do you think I will go on a mission?_

 _Not without me._

 ** _(Y/N)'s POV_**

 _"Il mio bambino, what's the trouble?" The 3-year-old Ezio tugged at the blankets until he could crawl in the bed. He pulled them until they covered most of his face. My heart slowly broke at his shivering, so I gathered him into my arms, curling into a ball. Sniffling and quiet sobs echoed in my mind the entire night, offering whispers of comfort, and a hand through his messy hair, he calmed down only an hour later, falling asleep clenching fistfuls of my nightgown. I wiped his tears away, cursing slightly at his red face. I tried to get up and see what was going on, but Ezio whimpered, snuggling up to me. "Bambino..." I muttered, stroking his hair. "What am I going to do with you...?" Sighing, I grabbed my pillow, quickly slipping out of his embrace and replacing it with the warm pillow. Making sure my hidden blade was strapped securely to my left arm, I walked out the bedroom. Ever since I had found out he had Eagle Vision, he's been having nightmares, visions of the future sometimes. I sighed heavily, opening the door to his bedroom. I flipped my hidden blade out, checking all around the room for any signs of trouble. Growling slightly, there was nothing here. I sheathed my blade, taking one last look around the room before turning to walk out the room. My almost screamed, seeing Ezio standing at the door, his once brown, now golden eyes, staring at his bed. I looked at the bed, then sighed. "Another vision, huh?" Ezio snapped out of his trance, looking up at me tiredly, he nodded, not saying a word. Smiling, I took him into my arms, spinning around once before returning to my bedroom. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry, bambino. You are making progress with your gift, it just needs more time." I hear him sigh, wrapping his arms around my neck, playing with my hair._

 _"It is hard, Mama." I laid him on the bed, soon climbing in beside him. I took my hidden blade off, setting it under the pillow for safe keeping._

 _"Then, how about tomorrow, I'll teach you how to make flower crowns? Does that sound good?" His eyes beamed up at me, nodding in excitement. Chuckling, I kissed his forehead, muttering a 'good night' and a 'I love you'._

 _ **Back to reality**_

"Without her training, I wouldn't have freed Firenze and Venezia, restored the Italian Brotherhood, saved hundreds of lives, met the people I have today, especially you. Without her, I would've lived a normal, boring life..." Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the grave once more. "I know my time is almost up, mia amore. If there is anywhere I would want to die... Is under this tree. My most valuable memory of her last took place here." His hand fluttered against one of the (f/f) flowers. Sophia smiled softly as Ezio gripped her hand tightly. "I wish you could've met her, also Leonardo."

"Da Vinci?"

"Correct." Chuckling, Ezio leaned up and pecked her lips, before pulling her close. "Happy Birthday, (Y/N) (L/N)." After just a mere few seconds, the rain had stopped pouring, a crisp wind blew past the couple. Ezio let one final tear slip down his face before laying his head against Sophia's shoulder, closing his eyes, knowing for the final time, he will never open them again.

 ** _(Y/N)'s POV_**

 _I smiled sadly looking down at the now deceased Ezio, my bambino. My faded (e/c) eyes flickered with both happiness and sadness. "He has lived a good life, he should rest." Talking to myself, as I've been doing for the last 25 years. Sighing softly, I turned to walk away, but a voice caught my attention almost immediately._

 _"Madre...?" I stopped dead in my tracks, like a deer in the highlights. My pale fingers started to shake. "Mother?!" I turned around sharply, (e/c) meeting light brown ones. A smile stretched to his face._

 _"Ezio...!" I finally let a large smile show on my face, spreading my arms out. A waterfall escaped both of our eyes as he rushed into my embrace, shoulders shaking harshly. He clenched fist fulls of my (f/c) dress. I must've kissed his forehead a thousand times, then squeezed the life out of him. (:I) "Mio figilo." I buried my head in his now dark brown hair, he looked like he was in his teenage years._

 _"Mother..." Looking up at me, he smiled. "Still as beautiful as I remember." Pressing a hand on his cheek, I hugged him once more._

 _"Mi sei mancato." I whispered._

 _"_ _Mi sei mancato anche, Madre." He kissed my temple. After a few moments of silence, I pulled back, speaking up._

 _"Come, Ezio, there are some people I would like you to see." I took his hand, leading him inside of his old home, he laughed as I pushed him inside, making me laugh too. Now things were back to the way they were._

* * *

 **Sophia**

Laying her now deceased husband on the tree next to (Y/N)'s grave, she kissed his forehead one last time. Gasping at the chilly wind blowing through the streets, Sophia hugged herself to stay warm. Taking one last look, she turned and started to walk away.

 _"Mi sei mancato."_ Ears perking up at the sound of a voice, she turned around to look at the grave. Smiling softly, she continued walking down the street, knowing her husband, Ezio Auditore, was now reunited with his Mother, (Y/N) (L/N).

 _"Mi sei mancato anche."_

* * *

 **From Ezio-** _"Fear not the darkness, but welcome its embrace."_

* * *

 **Translations-**

 **Il Mio Bambino- My Child**

 **Mia Amore- My Love**

 **Mi Sei Mancato (Anche)- I Missed You (Too)**

 **Madre- Mother**


End file.
